A First Love Can Last Forever
by Mrs.Rollins88
Summary: Samantha Brooks is a very big wrestling fan so when her brother Phil gives her a late birthday gift to a WWE live taping it makes her day but little does she know it will change her life forever...Disclaimer : I Do Not Own any WWE Superstars I only own my OC's
1. The Best Birthday Present Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars just OOC's

"A First Love Can Last Forever"

Chapter 1

Samantha's POV:

It was a nice sunny day and I was sleeping in I mean come on no school it was June I was snuggled in bed when there was a knock on my door I groaned "who is it?" I said in a very sleepy voice. Since I didn't hear anything I figured nothing of it til I heard the same knock I groaned again slightly louder so whoever the person was would know they were annoying me I heard a chuckle and my eyes snapped open I hopped up out of bed and ran to my door. When I opened it I smiled ear to ear standing there was my big brother Phillip Jack Brooks he hates it when I use his full name tho "so are you just gonna stand there and look stupid short stuff" he said with a smirk I giggled a lil and hugged him he hugged back with a smile "I missed you why didn't you tell me you were coming home today Punk?" I said letting go of him and lightly punching him in the arm. Your probably asking yourself why I called my brother Punk? And no its not cuz I think he's a punk it's because my brother is a professional wrestler, yeah you heard me right he is a professional wrestler and right now he was wrestling in Ring Of Honor and his ring name is CM Punk. Phil looked at me still smiling "well I wanted to surprise you shorty and a surprise means I couldn't tell you I was coming" he said messing with my hair a lil bit I pouted and glared at him "I'm not short damnit your just to damn tall" I said hitting him on his shoulder. He chuckled again "anyway you know you never got me a birthday present right Phil?" I said laughing he rolled his eyes and put his hand in his jacket "well that's another reason why I wanted to surprise you" I tilted my head in confusion "so your not my surprise thank god" I said laughing his eyes widened and looked at me as if he was hurt then started laughing "your a brat maybe I shouldn't give you your birthday gift" my eyes suddenly widened "no I'm sorry" I said hugging him.

Phil's POV

I ran my hand though my hair looking down at my lil sister Sammy hugging me so I can give her the present that I got for her. I chuckled because she was pouting at me I smirked and took an envelop out of my jacket. I walked over to her bed and sat down she followed me and sat down next to me. We sat there for a while in silence until she cleared her throat "so what's that Phil?" she asked pointing to what I had in my hand "this my slow little sister is an envelop" I said poking her in the forehead with a slight laugh "I know that stupid" she said in an annoyed tone of voice honestly I would never say this out loud but my sister is adorable when she gets mad she groaned "seriously Phil what's in the envelop?" she said with pleading eyes I smiled and handed the envelop to her without saying another word she grabbed it slowly as if there was a bomb in it. Sammy put some of her hair behind her ear and slowly opened the envelop I studied her face closely as she took a ticket out of the envelop slowly. It was silent in the room for a while as she looked at the ticket she looked at it as if it wasn't real. I leaned in and softly whispered in her ear "the ticket is real sis" she slowly looked at me her eyes wide as if she was gonna cry but I knew if she did cry it would be tears of joy then all of a sudden she tackled me into a hug "oh my god Phil thank you, thank you I love you so much!" she said kissing my cheek. I laughed as she happily attacked me "I'm glad you like it Sammy I brought it like 6 months ago but I wanted to give it to you in person cuz I knew it would mean more to you if I did but I have been so busy I didn't have time to come here sooner" I said smiling up at her since she was still holding me in the death lock she calls a hug. She stopped hugging me and asked "so when is the show and are you dropping me off?" I chuckled "the show is in a week from tomorrow and starts at 8pm and yes I am gonna be dropping you off" I said, after about 2 hours of talking I left her room and went to my room to unpack.

Carly's POV

It was about 3:00pm on a not to hot June day I was looking at myself in the mirror and I must say I look hot I laughed to myself at the thought that I just had and shook my head. I was getting ready to go to Monday Night Raw did I forget to mention that my dad is a WWE superstar my dad's name is Paul Wight but to other people he is the Big Show, yes I said Big Show. I straighten myself out I was wearing low cut jeans and a strapless pink shirt that is tied around my neck I sat on my bed and put on my high heel black shoes when my phone went off letting me know I had a text message. I looked at my phone and unlocked it I smiled when I saw that the text was from one of my best friends

**John: Hey girl what's up?**

**Me: Nothing much just getting ready to go to the show…what you doing?** I texted back

**John: Getting ready to go to the show as well…..do you want me to pick you up since we're going to the same place lol **

**Me: yeah that's a good idea it would make it easier for me lol**

**John: iight girl I'll see you in like an hour **

**Me: ok Cena see you then**

I finished texting John and then locked my phone and continued getting ready I smiled and went back to the mirror I check myself over again making sure I looked ok. I fix my hair I decided to curl my hair for today's show when I was done I grabbed my purse and my keys and went downstairs. When I got downstairs John was parked in front leaning against his car "Hey Vanilla Ice" I said walking up to his car he rolled his eyes "yo short cake" he laughed with a smirk on his face I smiled and hugged him he hugged me back I took a deep breath taking in his scent. He chuckled after the hug "so I hope I smell good" John said with a hopeful look on his face I laughed "of course I mean if you smelled bad I wouldn't have hugged you" I said as he walked over to the passenger's side of his car and opened the door for me I got in and he closed the door and went to the driver's side and got in after we were buckled in he started the car and started to drive we drove for a while in silence I just sat there looking out the window letting the light wind blow though my hair I closed my eyes and leaned against my seat I was lost in my own thoughts when John cleared his throat "you alright Carly?" he said looking at me when we stopped at a red light "yeah I'm good…..just thinking" I said smiling at him. He smirked "oh what you have a thing for somebody or something" I laughed a lil and shook my head "no just life in general John" I said as we got to the arena. I got out of the car and walked in Me and John said our goodbye's and went to see if my dad was around before taking my seat for the show I took out my phone and decided to call him, the phone rang a few times before my dad picked up "Hello…." He said in his deep voice "hey daddy where are you?" I said as I walked around so I could talk to my dad comfortably "I'm in my locker room…..why?" he said "would you like for me to come see you before I take my seat?" I asked him still walking around "how did you get here by the way?" he asked a little concerned "oh John brought me" he chuckled "ok lazy buns and no I'll see you after the show" I giggled "ok daddy I'll see you after the show have a great match" I said "thanks sweetheart see you soon bye" I said my goodbyes and I went to find my seat, it was around 8pm when I looked at my phone and the show didn't start til 9pm so I just sat there and waited.

Amelia's POV 

I was walking backstage at the show I was a lil bored so I decided to go bother my brother I mean that's what little sister's do right? I laughed at the thought because Randy wouldn't agree with that thought oh yeah I forgot to mention my brother is WWE superstar Randy Orton, yes I said Randy Orton. I headed to his locker room and softly knocked on the door then waited for someone to answer after a few minutes Dave answered the door "Hey Amelia what's up?" he said leaning against the door frame "oh hey Dave nothing much I was looking for Randy have you seen him?" I asked he looked at me and smirked knowing why I asked for my brother "yeah he's talking to Hunter" he said with a smile "so can I come in big man?" I said winking at him he chuckled and shook his head "yeah come in" he said stepping aside to let me in. I walked in and smiled at Ric who was sitting down reading a newspaper I walked up behind Randy with a smirk on my face I reached over and pulled his tights up more he jumped up a lil spun around quickly and glared at me then smiled "hello snake in the grass" he said with a half smile I giggled "hey legend killer" I said hugging him tightly he chuckled "so you came to bother me sis?" he said messing up my hair. I pouted and glared at him "well sis you should go find your seat the show is gonna start soon" I rolled my eyes and got up on my tippy toes and kissed Randy on the cheek he smiled I walked out of the locker room and headed to take my seat and watch the show.

Samantha's POV

I looked at the clock on my wall it was around 5:30pm it was like around 12pm when my brother Phil came to see me I mean I live with him but when he's on the road I barely get to see him so I was so happy when I saw him. He walked in and told me he had a gift for me, a gift that I never expected to get I mean don't get me wrong I love my gift I truly love it I just wasn't expecting it. When I opened the envelop I was expecting maybe a card with money cuz that's what he always got me but this was totally different what I got was a ticket to Friday Night Smackdown oh my god this is awesome I mean if you know anything about me you would know that I'm a big wrestling fan I have been a fan since I was a lil girl so I was excited when Phil told me he was gonna be a wrestler I mean how awesome is that? Anyway this was awesome like I'm going to a Smackdown taping I'm so excited for this because my favorite wrestler is on Smackdown his name is John Cena I have really been like in love with him since 2002. Phil makes fun of me because John is 11 years older than me but I mean I know its never gonna happen people tell me all the time that I don't look my age but I don't think I would ever catch his eye as much as I dream that one day I would but I mean hey its only a dream right? I get up off of my bed and walk to my closet I open it and look though my clothes I pick out one of my mini jean skirts and one of my John Cena shirts and one of his hats I went to the bathroom and changed just to see how I would look I walked up to the big mirror I had in my room and took a selfie with my phone I then went back to the bathroom took the clothes off and changed into my PJs I got went downstairs got a couple cookies and went to back to my room and all I could think about was a week from tomorrow which is when I go to the Smackdown taping I watch tv and ate my cookies til about 10pm then settled in for bed I turn off my light and smile to myself snuggling into my pillow and closing my eyes.


	2. Best Day Of My Life

Chapter 2

Samantha's POV

I woke up early the sun was just peeking up it must have been about 5am I turned to my left so I could look at my alarm clock that was on my bed side table and I was right it was about 5am I got up out of bed and walked over to the calendar that was on my wall near my door. It has been about a week since Phil had given me my ticket to go to a Smackdown taping I guess I was to excited to stay asleep I smiled as I looked at the calendar the day was marked "SD" I walked out of my room going and went downstairs I knew Phil was up so I wanted to see what he was gonna do today before he had to take me to the arena later on tonight. When I got downstairs I saw my brother sitting at the dinner table drinking coffee and reading a book he looked up from his book and smiled "Hey Sam what's up?" he said as he closed his book "nothing just couldn't stay in bed" I said with a slight giggle "umm Sam come here I need to talk to you it's very important" he said sounding serious I looked at him worried thinking the worst **_does he have to go back on the road and won't be able to take me to the show?_** I thought to myself Phil looked at me "I know you love wrestling so I was gonna ask you if you wouldn't mind training with me when I come home from now on" I blinked a few times my heart started racing even since I was lil I have wanted to be a Diva so for Phil to be asking me to train with him was an awesome feeling "you mean like wrestling training?" I said walking over to the table and sitting in a chair next to him. He chuckled "yes Sam I mean like wrestling training would you like to?" I just looked at him as though he was crazy for even asking that question "yes yes! I wanna train with you" I said oh my god I must have sounded like a lil kid "then it's settled when I come back next time we will start training…..do you really wanna be a Diva Sam?" he asked me with a lil concern in his voice "yes Phil you know I do ever since I was a kid and my desire grew even more when you made it" I said smiling, he sighed a lil bit "ok I just want you to be safe…I wanna make a deal with you" I tilted my head to the side "ok what's the deal?" I asked he got up and went to his room for a moment and when he came back he had my report card in his hand "Sam you are a straight A student and I want you to keep that up so if you can graduate a straight A student then I will help you get into the wrestling business" my eyes lit up I couldn't believe that he was saying what I was hearing I jumped up and hugged him he chuckled and hugged me back tightly then said "and you also have to promise me that you will work hard this business isn't a walk in the park sis" he said in a matter of fact tone "I understand Phil I have seen how hard you have worked to get where you are" he smiled at my words and gave me another tight hug I hugged him back again. After the hug I walked over to the refrigerator opened it and took out some milk and started drinking "so Sam are you excited about the show?" he asked me I turned around facing him with a huge smile on my face "I am very excited like this is gonna be one of the best days of my life" Phil chuckled "well I hope you have fun" I really love my brother I am so glad I get to live with him our parents aren't the best of people honestly Phil told me that when he was on his feet he was gonna bring me with him and he did. I looked at the clock on the wall It was now around 6:00am I went to my room grabbed the clothes that I picked out last Monday night I went to the bathroom undressed and got into my shower turned on the water and started to wash myself then I started to wash my hair, it was 6:45am when I got out of the shower I dried myself off put a towel around my body then started drying my hair I left my hair a lil wet then put gel in my hair to keep it curly after that I finished drying myself off then got dressed put on my makeup some perfume and my John Cena hat after I was done in the bathroom I went to my room to grab my shoes I went in my closet and took out my black high heel shoes and put them on, your probably wondering why I'm getting all dolled up when I don't have school and the show doesn't start til about 7:30pm well I'm going to the mall with my friends for a while then maybe go to the movies til about 5:30pm which is when Phil is suppose to pick me up to take me to the arena. When I was ready I went downstairs Phil was already gone so I grabbed some cereal and sat down to eat after I was done eating I went to the sink and washed my bowl then went back to my room got my phone from my bed side table and my purse that was on the door of my closet. I texted Phil so he would know where I was going and where he could pick me up at when it was time

**Me: Hey Punk where are you?** I texted

**Phil: I went to the gym short stuff **

** Me: ok well I'm going to the mall with Vanessa**

**Phil: ok are you gonna be there all day?**

**Me: yeah I think so…..so when it's time just pick me up from the mall **

**Phil: alright so have fun**

**Me: I will see you later**

**Phil: bye**

I called nessa and told her to meet me at the mall in 30 minutes to an hour since I was gonna walk to the mall after we talked I locked my phone put it in my purse grabbed my keys looked at the clock it was now 7:00am damn the time moves slow when your excited about something I smiled knowing that later on tonight I was going to Smackdown I walked out of my house locked the door and headed to the mall.

Phil's POV

After I got out of the gym I didn't have time to go home and take a shower so I took one at the gym good thing I had clean clothes in my bag now I was heading to an appearance that I was scheduled for today I was glad that they were able to schedule these in my hometown for the time I was gonna be home that's why I decided to give Sam her present when I did cuz I knew I was gonna be here for a couple days. I'm glad she went to the mall with Vanessa because if not she would have been up my ass all day til it was time for me to pick her up to go to Smackdown later on the next gift I'm thinking of getting her is a car I don't like that she has to walk everywhere or take the bus so before I leave I'm taking her so she can take the driving test I'm confident that she will pass as a matter of fact I might take her if I get out of here early, I drive up to where I was suppose to do the autographing session I was scheduled for about 2 hours I get to the place and park my car I then get out of my car and walk into the place and sit at the table I was told to. It's about 10am when I checked my watch the signing started at about 10:30am so I got there just in time so I was happy about that. I just leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes relaxing til it was time after about 30 minutes of just chilling I started my autographing session I was happy cuz my line wasn't that long I was still surprise that so many people came out to see me I mean there were other wrestlers here but it felt like I was one of the biggest names here the session was from 10:30am-12:30pm we had about a 10 minute break so I took that time to text Sam to see what she was doing

**Me: Hey shorty what you doing?**

**Samantha: Nothing much just sitting down for a lil while before we head to get our nails done lol **

**Me: omg are you trying to get John Cena's attention? Lol **

**Samantha: oh god Punk you know I would never be able to get John's attention even if I wanted to…..anyway so where you right now?**

**Me: lol you never know sis, anyway I'm at an autographing session I'll be here til 12:30pm listen Sam I want to take you to take your drivers test….so I'm going to pick you up after I'm done here ok?**

**Samantha: Really? Omg ok so when your done text me and I'll wait for you in front of the mall **

**Me: Cool see you then, love you bye **

**Samantha: Love you too bye **

I looked at my phone, smiled then locked it and went back to signing I was glad that she was so happy to be getting her driver's test she had always wanted a car so she was gonna be happy when I got her the car which wasn't gonna be til Christmas. After about 2 hours I left the place it was 12:35pm I got in my car and drove off towards the mall after texting Sam to tell her I was on my way I picked up Sam and went towards where we had to go she took her driving test and passed. It was 3pm when we got done with everything we had to do we went to eat something and just chilled until it was about 6pm then I drove her to the arena, parked the car and got out "remember when the show is done call me so I can pick you up" I told her as I walked with her to the door of the arena "I know Phil you told me this like 3 times on our drive over here" she said rolling her eyes with a slight laugh "I know brat I'm just making sure you got it" I say punching her in the arm lightly as we get to the door we hugged and said goodbye then she walked though the door into the arena.

Samantha's POV

When I got into the arena I walked around for a lil while I went to find my seat I noticed that these seats were ringside seats like I could see everything from here note to self hug the shit out of Phil when I get home I remember thinking to myself I hope I get to see John tonight even if it was just in a promo I put my jacket on my seat and went to get snacks and something to drink I was happy because along with the ticket Phil gave me about $500 he told me not to spend it all in one shot but he knew that went in one ear and out the other. After I got my food I went back to my seat and it was just about to start so I was happy I didn't miss anything I sat down the first match was Eddie Guerrero vs Christian it was an awesome match oh my god I love Eddie when he came back up the ramp he shook my head and gave me his shirt which by the way I'm going to frame when I get home I laughed at myself when that thought came to mind the rest of the show was awesome this was the last night and oh my god I was still hoping to see John I swear if he isn't on the card I was gonna be very upset I mean don't get me wrong I loved the show the feeling of being here live was the best feeling in the world being in that ring must be like the best drug in the world I couldn't wait to be between those ropes as I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice that the big show had come out I was snapped back to this world by a theme song that I knew very well I jumped up my heart started pumping 100 times its normal rate I smiled as I saw him coming down the ramp. As he was walking down that ramp my eyes couldn't look away from his form, his eyes, his muscles everything about this man drove me crazy when he got to the end of the ramp he walked to his left and started to high five people when he got to where I was seated our eyes met and locked onto each other even tho I know it was only a couple seconds it felt like hours just looking into each other's eyes before he got into the ring he winked at me at that moment my heart stopped I felt like I couldn't breathe my body was shaking I had to remember I was at a live event and I didn't want someone to see me and call 911 so I closed my eyes took a few deep breathes when I felt my body relax as I slowly opened my eyes I swore I saw John smirking in my direction I shook my head to try to get some naughty thoughts that were beginning to creep into my mind when the match started I just kept my eyes on the match more so John I saw every move he made and when he got hit with I move I swore I felt everything that had been done to him but in the end John won and I was so happy I jumped out of my seat and started screaming "I Love You John!" I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth I blushed so hard I really hoped he didn't hear me. John got out of the ring and walked over to where I was and handed me the shirt he came out with which he usually threw out into the fans but this time he didn't he came over and gave it to me I was so happy my eyes lit up and again he winked at me and then smiled after everybody left I walked out of the arena took out my phone and texted Phil to see where he was

**Me: Hey Punk the show is over what time are you gonna pick me up?** I texted him sitting on the curb after a lil while he texted back

**Phil: umm listen sis I got caught up in a last minute show I'm still in Chicago but I'm not sure when I will get out of here so can you see if one of your friends can drive you home or something please I'm so sorry Sam**

**Me: don't be sorry Phil I understand and don't worry I'll find a way to get back home….dude I love you so freaking much the show was awesome I'll tell you about it when we get home I love you and please be safe Punk **

**Phil: I'm so glad you had fun Sammy and I can't wait to hear all about it and don't worry you know I'm always safe I love you too **

I smiled and locked my phone putting it back in my purse I got up and walked around slowly looking to see I saw any of my friends the wind blow softly though my hair as I walked "Hey ma what's good" when I heard that voice I stopped dead in my tracks I knew that voice all to well I turned around slowly and saw John Cena leaning against what seemed to be his car. I felt like there was something stuck in my throat cuz I couldn't speak and I think he could see that cuz he smiled and slowly walked up to me as he got closer I felt my body shaking I couldn't believe this was happening "umm…umm…..umm…hi" I said which sounded more like a whisper he chuckled "hey beautiful what you doing out here so late?" he asked coming closer til he was a couple feet from me "I'm…trying…to…find…..a….ride…home" I said still kinda shaking "how did you get here?" he asked tilting his head to the side "and by the way you can relax you don't have to be so shy beautiful" he was calling me beautiful oh my god I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming I took a few deep breaths hoping I could talk clearly "my brother drove me here but he can't pick me up cuz he got caught up in a show" I said being able to speak "a show? Like what kinda show?" he asked "a wrestling show" I said proudly "your brother's a wrestler where does he wrestle at? And what is his name?" he asked a lil more interested than before " he wrestles in Ring Of Honor…his real name is Phil Brooks, his ring name is CM Punk" I said with a smile on my face his eyes widened "so you're the sister of CM Punk? I nodded "yup" he smiled "well you said you were looking for a ride right?" he asked "ummm yeah…..why?" I asked looking up at him "well if you don't mind why don't I take you home?" my eyes widened "are you serious?" I asked "yes I am" he said with a sweet smile "umm ok sure" I said smiling my heart pumping faster and faster. He walked over to his car and I followed he opened the passenger's side I got in then he closed the door and got into the driver's side we buckled up and he started the car and drove off and all that was going through my mind was _oh my god I'm in John Cena's car_ I gave him my address and we headed in that direction we started talking about a lot of stuff our likes, dislikes we talked about wrestling of course he chuckled a few times when I told him how much of a big fan of his it was awesome to be able to talk to him he is so funny and so down to earth. After about an hour of driving he parked in front of my house I smiled at him" thank you for giving me a ride John" I said as I got out of the car and grabbed my purse "your welcome pretty lady I was glad to help" he said as he to got out of his car and walked side by side with me to my door "well again thanks" I said holding out my hand for a hand shake "by the way my name is Samantha" I said with a smile he looked at my hand and shook it tightly "well it's nice to meet you Samantha" he said with that all to sexy smile of his as I moved to unlock my door I noticed that he had not let go of my hand I looked up at him a lil confused "umm I wanted to ask you….can we exchange numbers I would like to keep in touch for the lil amount of time we spoke we had an awesome conversation" he said softly I couldn't believe he was asking me for my number I felt like my heart was gonna pop out of my chest "sure I would like that" I smiled as I took out my phone and handed it to him so he could put his number in and he gave me his phone so I can do the same I gave him back his phone and he gave me back mine I smiled at him "well I guess we will keep in touch" I said as I unlocked my door "I hope so Sammy" he said winking at me I felt my face heat up so I knew I was blushing we said our goodbye's again and I walked into my house I felt like I was on cloud 9 this night was awesome I went to my room got my PJ's out went to the bathroom took a shower after I was done I got dressed and crawled into bed got under my covers turned off my light and went to sleep.


End file.
